


Dinner is Served

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.  Or several of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner is Served

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 188

"Hungry?" Rick asked.

Lisa nodded, but didn't look up from the report she was working on.

"You should take a break," he reminded her.

"Later. After I'm done."

He sighed, and retreated to the kitchen. His cooking skills, which he'd learned growing up with his single father, didn't go much beyond basic survival level. He could heat things that came in cans; standard bachelor chow. But he did know how to make a mean chili from things that tended to be in any halfway decently stocked pantry.

Half an hour later, Lisa appeared at the kitchen door. "Something smells good."


End file.
